This invention relates generally to loading ramps. More specifically, but without limitation, this inventions relates to a ramp junction that allows a ramp to span the distance between a fixed platform and a floating platform where the fixed platform may be elevated above the floating platform.
There have been many ramps proposed that span the distance between two platforms. These platforms are usually some fixed distance apart and have top surfaces substantially parallel to each other. The platforms may be at the same or different elevations before, during or after the loading process. An example of such a device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,759,207 wherein each inner end of two ramps is hinged to a common support structure. This device compensates for vertical misalignment of the platforms but does not compensate when the surfaces of the two platforms are not parallel. A special situation arises when a ramp must span the distance between a fixed platform and a floating platform. The ramp must not only be capable of compensating for the vertical misalignment due to tide elevation changes and cargo on/off loading but must also compensate for the continuous changes in misalignment due to the undulating surface of the sea upon which one platform floats. These changes are commonly referred to as pitch, roll and heave. The problem is compounded when the structures must be capable of handling very heavy loads, such as tanks, yet be easily and quickly assembled and disassembled in, for example, a battlefield environment.
Thus, there is a need in the art to provide a ramp with connecting junctions that attach a fixed upper platform to a floating lower platform and that can compensate for continuing changes in misalignment due to pitch, roll, heave and other movements and, at the same time, provide a secure, safe passageway for heavy vehicles such as a 130,000 lb. tank.